leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand/Background
Lore In a faraway place known as Lokfar there was a seafaring marauder called Kegan Rodhe. As was his people’s way, Kegan sailed far and wide with his fellows, stealing treasures from those unlucky enough to catch their attention. To some, he was a monster; to others, just a man. One night, as they sailed through the arctic waters, strange lights danced over the frozen wastes. There was something hypnotic about them; it was something that drew them to it like moths to a flame. Trekking across the frozen waste, they came to a cave covered in ancient runes. Though the meaning of the runes was long lost to them, Kegan led the way inside. Inside a perfect cage of ice floated a dancing column of flame. There was no way such a thing should be burning, especially not in this place. However, its movement was as hypnotic as a siren's song, captivating and seductive. While the others stayed back, Kegan could not help but approach it while holding out his hand... That is the last thing Kegan Rodhe remembers, for now his body belongs to Brand. It is a creature of olden times--perhaps even a casualty of the Rune Wars. It is known in ancient texts as the Burning Vengeance. It is a creature of pure fiery hate that exists for no other reason than to lay low the world of men and yordles. No one is quite sure how Brand found his way to Valoran, but he began his predations at once. Overcome by Demacian forces, he was given a choice: fight within the confines of the League or die. Naturally, he chose to use his destructive powers in the League, for now... "This place will explode with farts, not by me a monster thats eats beans of gas, but I will die of the gas soon." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;''Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Development *''Brand has been designed by Coronach. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by ByronicHero on 4th April 2011 Champion Sneak Peek: Brand, the Burning Vengeance. Here at Riot Games, we’ve been positively burning with anticipation to tell you about this next champion. And that’s not just smoke and mirrors! If you’ve ever come under fire from critics for leaving a candle unattended, forgetting to turn the grill off, or an over-enthusiasm for fireworks displays, he’s sure to spark your interest. Start getting fired up for Brand, the Burning Vengeance. He’s a real spitfire who is sure to attract all you combustion connoisseurs out there like a moth to a flame. Hey, did we mention that he’s on fire? Patch history : range reduced to 625 from 675. * : base damage reduced to 75/120/165/210/255 from 80/125/170/215/260. V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where would sometimes disappear if Brand died. V1.0.0.121: * Fixed a bug where could instant-kill enemies under some circumstances. V1.0.0.116: * : ** For consistency with other chain missiles, it is no longer consumed by spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes fizzle if there was an enemy stealthed nearby. V1.0.0.115: Added. (Original Stats) * : Brand launches a ball of fire forward that deals magic damage. If the target is ablaze, the target will be stunned for 2 seconds. * : After a short delay, Brand creates a pillar of flame at a target area, dealing magic damage to enemy units with the area. Units that are ablaze take an additional 25% damage. * : Brand conjures a powerful blast at his target, dealing magic damage to them. If the target is ablaze, the conflagration spreads to nearby enemies. * (Ultimate): Brand unleashes a devastating torrent of fire, dealing damage each time it bounces. If a target is ablaze, Pyroclasm's missile speed increases. * (Innate): Brand's spells light his targets ablaze, dealing 2% of their maximum Health in magic damage per second for 4 seconds. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds